Love Revealed
by Blue Roselette
Summary: Sakura's by herself at Penguin Park. Or so she thinks anyway.  A certain blue eyed someone comes and gets her out of her funk.


Revealed Love

By: Blue Roselette

Summary: Madison just got married and Sakura was by herself, whom else was there to show there love than the cutie himself?

* * *

Sakura was alone in Penguin Park, the sun was setting and the gentle summer breeze blew against her skin lovingly. Her eyes were closed, her hands were holding on to the chains of the swing that she sat on, peace finally flowing through her. She was still in her bridesmaid dress for not that long ago was her dearest friend's wedding. Madison got married today with Syaoran and she was very happy for the newly weds for they truly did deserve each other. Even her mind was calm after all the chaos that happened throughout the day, the preparations, the dress was torn, some of the guests fussed about their seats, but at the end it turned out beautifully. Madison quickly fixed her dress for it was just one of the inner layers of the dress that was torn, the guests just switched a bit, and the décor was brilliant at the end. The only thing though was that even though she was in peace, she was sad for she was with no one while everyone else around her was with someone. There was only one man that was the apple in her eyes, but she wasn't sure at all if he felt the same for he came with a rather gorgeous partner today to the wedding. Maybe it was also nice girls that finished last as well.

Not far stood a figure in a tux, all he was able to do was watch Sakura as the sunset made her glow beautifully. He sighed for he had many insecurities going through his mind. '_What do I do? I want nothing more than to tell her, but what if she feels for someone else? Does she love someone else?_' His mind was the opposite of how Sakura was at the moment, though his features were cool and relaxed. '_What to do, oh what to do. Oh I can't believe that I'm going to do this,' _he thought to himself. He sighed before walking towards the one he fell in love with when his eyes first landed on her.

Sakura leaned back and began to swing back and forth lightly, the sky really did look beautiful at the moment. When she closed her eyes once more, she suddenly felt a presence and straightened up, when she looked towards where she felt someone watching her, she was surprised to see that Eriol stood not far from her, a gentle smile graced his features as he watched her. She looked curiously towards him for she wasn't expecting him to be here at all. Rather, she expected him to be at the reception dinner with his date.

"Eriol, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be at the reception dinner," Eriol smile grew a bit more before moving closer.

"I was, but you weren't there, and I was curious as to why you didn't come,"

"Oh, I just wanted to have a peaceful moment. It was kind of stuffy back there,"

"Well I guess you chose quite a spot since this normally isn't so peaceful,"

"I'll have you know that if you've been around more often that this park does have its peaceful days like today,"

"Okay, okay so you got me there, but then I'm probably going to experience that peace more often then since I moved back,"

"Really? I didn't know,"

"Other than my friend, you're actually the first that I've told really,"

"Your friend?"

"The one I brought with me today. Samantha didn't want me to go alone to the wedding and so asked if she could come with me,"

"Oh, I thought she was your date,"

"No, not really,"

"So what really brings you here Eriol. Something as small doesn't seem like your thing,"

"You'll be surprised as to how many small things I can notice,"

"Very well, but why did you really come here for?"

"I came here, for there is someone I am in love with, and I want to confess to her how much I truly love her. I fell for her the very first time I met her, and what made me fall for her the most was her smile…her wonderful personality…and those eyes that I just can't seem to stop staring into every time I talk with her." Sakura's heart began speed up, her breath was caught at her throat as Eriol looked nowhere else but into her eyes.

She took a deep breath before she said anything else.

"So who's the girl that has you so wrapped up?" For a moment her voice cracked and she prayed that he didn't notice.

"You are Sakura," he finally confessed.

At the moment there was complete silence for Sakura was completely shocked at such a revelation, and from the one guy she fell for. Eriol on the other hand was panicking inside for he was afraid that Sakura would reject him. When she didn't say anything he was ready for the worst. Sakura stood and walked over to Eriol, her shawl in her hand as she moved forward towards Eriol. When she stood before him she tilted her head to the side lightly before placing her hand against his cheek gently. All Eriol could do was stare into those emerald eyes that he loved so much.

"You have no idea how many times I hoped to here you say that," Eriol was surprised, but it quickly passed to complete and utter happiness.

Eriol brought Sakura into a hug, he actually lifted her and began to spin her around which made her squeak before laughing happily. When he brought her down, he stared into her eyes just for a moment before swooping down and brought her into a mind blowing kiss. This was more than what Sakura ever imagined for her toes were basically curling and her arms began to fill with Goosebumps. It was the most beautiful thing she ever felt and experienced and she knew that this moment would stay in her memory forever. When they separated all they could really do was stare into the other's eyes. Emerald and Sapphire were locked in place with each other, and both had no plans on letting the other go.

Not far in the distance, both the bride and the groom stood watching happily as the whole scene played out before them.

"About time don't you think?"

"So the Cherry Blossom found her prince,"

"She's not the only one," Madison giggled.

"You did not record the whole thing,"

"What do you expect Syao!"

"This!" And both wife and groom kissed for the second time as man and wife.

They both smiled at each other before looking over towards their friends. So finally everyone was happy, and all love was revealed.

* * *

The End


End file.
